


ERR_TUNNEL_CONNECTION_FAILED

by Caryun_Lee



Category: Original Work, RPS
Genre: Other, liveshow, 直播
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caryun_Lee/pseuds/Caryun_Lee
Summary: 某影帝的色情直播
Relationships: 路人x影帝
Kudos: 17





	ERR_TUNNEL_CONNECTION_FAILED

**Author's Note:**

> 没有写真名就不算写真人了  
> 意会就好不要较真

你，也许是我，点进一个直播间。  
这是无所事事的周末下午，你坐在桌前玩电脑。网页右侧总有露骨的广告，丰满的女人抖着胸脯邀请你玩耍。你从来不屑一顾，可今天你确实无所事事，于是你点开了它。你点了一个，你又点了一个。  
浏览器上方的网址万花筒似的变化。最终，它停在了xxporn。是个黄片网站，你滑动鼠标滚轮，各种肤色的男人女人从你眼前滑过去。  
你停下手指。有个亚洲男人，封面是他的自拍。不同于这些裸身的男女，他穿着T恤，还穿了条整齐的黑裤子。你盯着他看，意外地发现他长得像你喜欢的男明星，可惜对方是早已功成名就的影帝，绝无可能在这里下海。  
但你还是点击了他，点在他黑亮的瞳仁上。等待跳转的过程里你看了一眼分区，gay-live-show。  
播放器正在加载，逐渐有了画面和声音。那个男人的脸显示在屏幕上，你盯着他看，真的是非常相似的一张脸。大眼睛，狭窄的脸颊，他看起来大约四十岁，没有化妆。你看到他依然整齐地穿着衣服，戴着夏威夷游客们常戴的小帽子。  
直播正在进行，他正用英语和观众说不着边际的话。屏幕下方不断跳出留言，有英语，有韩文，居然还有中文，繁体字。  
I can’t speak Korean. 他抱怨着说，尾音拖长了，像在撒娇。你注意到他的声音绵软，愈发像你喜欢的男明星。摄像头在高处，他一直抬着头说话，睁大眼睛，像小个子的男人正站在你的面前。  
新的弹幕出现，你听到他软绵绵地读出来：you little pussy……  
他笑了，抬起眼睛，撅着嘴像在撒娇：唔好搞我……  
粤语。你喜欢的男影星也是香港人。你想留言，网站提示请登录。你右键单击新页面，缩小网页尺寸，一边看着直播一边填。

明明是色情直播，他却迟迟不进入正题，只顾着和观众们聊天。他回应着观众们愈发露骨的玩笑，大声地唱中文歌。直到有观众留言show your dick！！！ 他才挪了下椅子，让自己的下半身暴露出来。原来他并没有穿裤子，尽管上身整齐。他的阴茎半勃，并拢的小腿白而且细。  
他的阴茎不长也不短，普通尺寸，但明显清洗过，龟头泛着漂亮的红色。鸡巴可以开美颜吗？他的手握住它上下撸动，你盯着他的手指看。  
他的手同样很漂亮，手指细长而骨节分明。他肤色偏白，手、腿、小腹的颜色同样浅淡。他开始喘息，撸动阴茎的速度加快，你盯着他被咬住的下嘴唇，和渐渐绯红起来的脸。他知道这是一次表演，很卖力地盯住镜头。  
呻吟声源源不断，从他喉咙里涌出来。他松开嘴唇，张着嘴，喘息得更大声。汗从他脸上流下来。他皱起眉，撸动得更快，细白的手在空气中划出残影。你知道他快要射了。  
他的呻吟声忽然拔高，你看到他喘息着射出来。白色的液体从阴茎顶端喷射，溅得到处都是，手背、大腿，甚至还有脸颊，带着红晕的皮肤衬得那几滴白液格外显眼。  
他靠在椅背上眯着眼喘息，赤裸裸地张开双腿。他的阴茎耷拉下去，你看得出他热，他向下拉扯亚麻衬衫的领口，偏着头，袒露出大片白皙的皮肤。帽子歪斜着挂在头发上，他用鼻音浓重的音调慵懒地向观众撒娇。  
注册成功。你急着刷新页面，还好，他依然在休息。你一时冲动，在留言区内敲下几个字：有没有人说过你长得很像xxx?  
他居然把这句话读了出来，还是用粤语。他抬起头，做了一个夸张的微笑表情。“你在夸我帅吗？多谢！”  
然后他又开始大声唱歌。粤语，听着很耳熟，大概是张学友的歌。他唱得开心，直到有观众用全大写字母留言：来段脱衣舞，婊子！  
他来劲了。他站起来，调整一下摄像，扭着屁股走向双人床，用手握住床边立着的钢管，色情地从上抚慰一般摸到下。他塌下腰，翘起屁股，对着钢管顶胯，摘下帽子胡乱地抛远。没有伴奏，他就轻声哼歌，回过头对着屏幕飞个媚眼，学着妩媚的舞娘妖娆一笑。他没有穿女装，可是你硬了。他站直身体，大腿和小腿缠绕上钢管，哼着歌开始解衬衫纽扣。他的腿在钢管上夹紧，色情地摩擦，他的阴茎逐渐挺立，像在操钢管，屁股带着大腿一下下地在镜头前来回耸动。  
他拉下肩膀上的衬衫，背对着镜头，你看见他分明的蝴蝶骨。他抛下亚麻衬衫，伸手握住钢管，跳上去试着旋转，姿势艰难且生涩。你担心着似乎变形的床柱，他却不以为意，继续哼唱不知名的歌，伴着节奏在房间里旋转。  
舞蹈终了，他大声地唱：“……如此心碎。”  
你点击输入框：唱得真好听。  
他看见了，得意地翘起嘴角。“我可是歌神来的！”  
歌神是你哥哥，你试探性地留言。他看到了，弯起眼睛，撒娇似的撅了下嘴，像在求你保守一个心照不宣的小秘密。你不自觉地跟着微笑，点击网页地址，加入收藏夹。

真怪，除我以外，真的没人发现他这么像xxx？你疑惑地想，不只是脸，声音、喜好、习惯性的小动作……他们根本就是同一个人。xxx哪有这么不出名？  
你点击留言框，很想去套他的话。可其他人却催促起来：骚货，我要看你的屁股。  
他居然把这一条读了出来，撅着嘴：“屁股有什么好看的，你们痴线咩。”忽然他表情一变，偷笑似的咬住下嘴唇，拿起摆在桌上的震动棒晃了两下：“当然是这个比较好看。”他眨眨眼睛。  
你看着他把脚搭上椅子，打开膝盖和双腿，水红色的小洞明晃晃出现在镜头前。你盯着它看，下意识屛住了呼吸。他调整了坐姿，将腿分得更开，摄像头对着他的屁股，他对着屏幕掰开两瓣肉臀。  
他握着震动棒的一端，抵在入口，慢慢地放入身体里。吃进去了，他得意地对镜头笑。  
但按摩棒对他而言可能太粗太长，刚捅进1/3，他就叫了出来，脸上浮现一层绯红色。  
他变更着角度旋转那根棒子，让自己的穴完全吞下震动棒。你看见他的狭窄的小洞被撑开，浅红色的穴含着对它来说极宽的棒子。他握着另一端深深浅浅地抽插，拔出一段，再松手让它吸回去。他叉着腿调整好了姿势，打开震动棒的开关，你的耳机瞬间充满机械的嗡鸣。按摩棒在他的小穴里疯狂震动，他放松地喘着，叫出棉花糖一样绵软的呻吟。黑色转椅极宽极大，他陷在转椅里，显得整个人雪白娇小。光是按摩后穴似乎不够过瘾，他用右手握住再次挺立的阴茎，向下撸到把龟头完全露出来。龟头上沾着大量流出的前液，亮晶晶的，一直滴落在皮椅上。耳机中的嗡鸣仍在继续，他大张着腿，你看见他快速地撸动，几滴浊液溅到他手腕，他长叹一口气。  
这也太快了？你想。他没有关按摩棒，仍然分着双腿，半睁着眼小猫似的叫。他按了几下按摩棒的开关，似乎在调整档位，然后懒散地抬起左手揉搓自己柔软的胸部。浅褐色的乳头逐渐在他指间立起来，他的胸口被他捏成了不同的形状。屏幕下方大量涌出留言，有人刷了昂贵的礼物。宝贝，我爱你，你趁机敲下一行。震动棒还在他体内摩擦，大概正顶着前列腺旋转，他闭着眼休息，像刚刚吃了顿美味，嘴角带着微笑。

忽然他的手机响了，他睁开眼，是闹钟的声音。他关掉震动棒，坐直身体，将椅子拉近镜头。“我的舍友要回来啦。”他急切地说，“今天先到这里吧。拜拜！明天还要来看我哦！拜拜！拜拜！”  
他在屏幕里摆动双手，自上而下的角度显得他更可爱。他翘起嘴，像要留下一个亲吻，屏幕却忽然暗下去。是他关了镜头。  
你仍盯着屏幕看，黑色的屏幕反射出你的疲乏和空虚。你期待着听见什么私生活纪实，他神秘的舍友，他平日的声音，可惜网站很快显示主播已离开直播间。  
你关上色情网站，裤裆里一片滑腻冰凉。

第二天，你一直心神不宁。终于等到下午，今天你并非无所事事，但你仍然想听他唱粤语歌。你急切地点开收藏夹，是他直播的时间了。网页上的加载符号一圈圈地转，最终它停下来，苍白的屏幕映出你下垂的脸：Sorry! 无法访问此网站。


End file.
